


They know, but you don't.

by RavenDeliahJones



Series: EverymanHYBRID Highschool AU Oneshots [2]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Cute guys being cute, Highschool AU, Jeff is a naive lil shit, M/M, brief mentions of Jessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan's finally decided he's gonna do it, but he's not sure how, or why everyone seems to know but him, or why the hell is it so hard to tell him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They know, but you don't.

It was around 6:27 in the morning, and Evan was sitting in the couch, playing Bioshock on the Xbox. As he died, of what was quite possibly the twelfth time in a row, he bit his lip. He wasn't sure what it was, but an anxious feeling was eating away at his insides, making him feel ill. He took a deep breath, and sighed. It was only then that he realised the air smelled strongly of that cheap cologne that paired with Jeff, after all it was his favourite... "God dammit." He muttered to himself, trying to focus on the game. He had just gotten past Cohen, when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him. Evan paused the game and turned around. There stood Alex, getting ready for school. "Morning." He said with a lopsided grin, "So..." Evan silently raised a brow.  
"What?" Alex grin widened as he slipped his notebook into his rucksack,  
"Got any idea how you're going to win my darling brother over? Hmmm?" Evan frowned, a small blush dusting his cheeks, his hands gripped the controller tighter.  
"No, stop teasing me! I don't know how I'm gonna win him over. What if someone else catches his eye, what then Alex?" Evan snapped, feeling embarrassed with himself for not taking action for so long. That's how Alex had found out, he'd been gawking over Jeff, hadn't he? Not realised Alex was right there and looked like a total idiot.  
"What if who catches who's eye?" Jeff questioned, walking into the room, "You find yourself a boy Evy?" Evan's head snapped up, seeing Jeff tend to the mop of soaking curly hair with a towel. He'd just gotten out of the shower... Alex let out a small snicker.  
"Hey, Jeff, I could name something else that's wet right now." He snorted through laughter. Evan glares at Alex, silently murdering him with his eyes. The curly haired man raised an eyebrow, letting out a confused noise.  
"You really confuse me sometimes, Al." Jeff turns around to reach into the cupboard for a glass to fill with milk. As Jeff gulped it down, Evan stared at the man's throat, watching the movements with awe. Alex lets out another small giggle, and is about to speak, when Evan runs a finger across his throat, signalling the boy to shut his bloody mouth before he makes him. Alex throws a piece of scrap paper at the long haired man, to test him.  
"Alex!" Jeff scolds, making the young teen jump. He looks down sheepishly, muttering out a small apology. "Go and get your stuff ready, you have sport today." The boy let out a groan, trudging out the room to get his kit. Jeff shot Evan an apologetic smile, making the long haired man shuffle uncomfortably.  
"Look, man... Thanks for... Everything. I-" Jeff shook his head,  
"Evan. It's alright. I'm your friend, of course I'd let you crash here." Evan paused, and nodded, unpausing his game and continuing. He didn't turn back around until Jeff had left the room, and Alex had entered to put his gym kit in his bag.  
"Alex, so god help me. I need your help. Please! I'll do anything!" The boy turned to face Evan, a small grin on his face.  
"I want access to your Xbox and the online features too." Evan swore to himself,  
"Fine. Just... Help me out here." Alex nodded, sitting down next to the man.  
"Okay, so..." Alex stopped for a second, cocking his head, "Well... Jeff's all about writing, right? He's always reading some sorta poetry book or something. Why not try that?" Evan looked utterly confused, how in the hell was he going to manage that?! "Well, gotta go! I can't be late again!" Alex exclaimed, grabbing his bag and running out of the front door. Evan growls to himself, "God dammit, kid." He hears the sound of sneakers along the floor, and he saves and exits Bioshock.  
"Come on." Jeff says. "You're coming in today." Evan scoffs.  
"Fuck that, I've got better things to do." Jeff sighs and walks out. Evan had just thought he had won, when his shoes were thrown at him.  
"Come on." Jeff repeated. Evan huffed, blowing some hair from his eyes as he slipped on his worn trainers.  
"Fine." He mumbles, "Keep your god damn hair on." He muttered profanities to himself, hearing Jeff chuckle in the hall.  
"Get a move on, Evy. 'Fore I move you myself." Evan's grimace slowly faltered, and he couldn't help but smile.  
"God dammit." He says to himself, getting up and following the other male.

"Holy shit, you got him to come?" Vinny exclaims, genuinely surprised. Jeff grins and nods,  
"It's my charm, you see." He jokes, tossing his head and letting his hair fall into his face. How badly Evan wanted to brush that hair away, to kiss him but... He shook himself from his thoughts. Vinny looked at him weirdly,  
"You good there, Ev?" He smiles knowingly at Evan's red face as Alex walks over to them in the yard, nudging Vinny with a smirk. Evan looks down awkwardly. Jeff's face contorts with confusion.  
"Are you... Alright?" He asks, resting a cool hand on Evan's forehead to the delight of the other two as they try to contain their laughter.  
"I'm fine." He mumbles, trying to control his blush, and not making eye contact.  
"What lesson do we have now?" Vinny asks, rubbing at his chin where stubble was starting to resign. The boys share a collective shrug, having all received new timetables the week before. With a shuffle of paper, everyone but Evan glances over the sheet.  
"Art." Alex grins, "Sweet!"  
"Religious studies, second damn time today too." Vinny mumbles to himself, letting out a small huff that elected a laugh from the others.  
"I got math, Evan you're with me by the looks of it." The long haired male groaned, blowing some hair out of his face. That's all he needed: a class with his ex, and Jeff... Speaking of Jeff, Evan sees him adjusting his hat out of the corner of his eye and that makes him smile, just a little.

He was going to take action.

It was easily done - Slipping away from the small group and down the desolate hallways. The office was practically empty, besides the secretary. Not like she was much of an obstacle she was too busy on her phone to notice him creeping past and out the door. A quick hop over the fence and he was on his way. He made it back to the house in a matter of minutes, picking up to a quick jog and avoiding anyone that looked like a patrol officer, cause that's the last thing he needed. Wouldn't be the first time either, he thinks. He lets himself in and the search begins. A notebook from the dining room table, a pen from Alex's room. Evan sits in the doorway of Jeff's room and bites his lip. He isn't good with this soppy love shit- or poetry. Fuck. He scribbled down whatever came to mind, and sighed to himself. He'd hit a block already... What did he think of when he thought of Jeff? Much more than any of his previous, a kind of warmth you only get after a cold day outside, a crackling fire on a beach with cheap beer and sloppy makeouts. He wished. But it was sweet, soft touches and reassurance and a small laugh between pecks on the cheek, the lips, the neck. All of his favourite things and more in one kindly grin and mop of the softest hair and dimpled cheeks. It was plans for the future and a certain uncertainty that was so romantically ironic. That's what Jeff was to him. Evan let out a small noise of what he thought to be a mix of disgust and affection. He couldn't go through with this. He just couldn't. The corner of his mouth twitched in anger as he ripped out the page and scrumpled it up, throwing it out into the hall. "Fucking shit, man. I'm pathetic." He put his head in his hands and scoffed to himself, scolding himself for his emotions and how he couldn't be forward about it. He shifted so his legs were hitched up against the doorframe and ruffled his hair in anger.

The front door opened, and the man picked up a stray piece of paper that lay at his feet. The handwriting on the page stood out at him, and he began to read. He smiled at the note, shaking his head at the poor spelling and his eyebrow raising. Of course he'd take Evan in, why was he making such a bit deal out of it?

"There's not a way to tell you what I'm thinking, so I may just be outright. I care about you, more than a friend, and not quite like a brother. I think-" His face reddened as he read the last few lines over again, just to make sure he got them right. Evan... Jeff quickly made his way down the hall, spotting the other man sat there with his head down.  
"You left me, you jerk." Evan's head snapped up,  
"What are you doing back?! You're not supposed to finish for another ten minutes!" His eyes trailed to the paper in Jeff's hand and he looked down at the floor.  
"I said I was feeling ill." He slowly walked towards the man on the floor. "Evan, about the note-"  
"Please don't. Just... Forget about it. I'm sorry!" Evan mumbled out. Jeff shook his head, shifting so he could sit on Evan's legs.  
"If you're embarrassed about your shoddy writing skill, I'll give you lessons." He chuckled, drawing Evan's attention. When they made eye contact, Jeff leaned in and sweetly grabbed Evan's face, bringing their lips together. It was all Evan had thought it would be, but so much better. A sweetness he just couldn't get enough of was covering Jeff's lips as they moved softly together in the doorframe. It was so, so much better than any of his previous, and that feeling of warmth spread through him like a flame that submerged his whole being. Jeff let out a small little noise, and Evan knew he could feel it too. Evan knew Jeff could say a lot of poetic things about the situation, but he couldn't, and that's okay, because none of that mattered right now. His fingers grazed the gentle curls and he knew this was the start of something great.  
"Jeez you guys, get in your room if you're gonna do that! I don't need that crap while I'm doing my homework!" Alex's voice rang out, and both men paused to look at the location of the sound. They froze for a second and laughed lightly. Evan noted as Alex went into his room, a sly thumbs up was given. He smiled and nuzzles into Jeff's forehead.  
"I was gonna go out tonight, but i think I might cancel." Jeff whispers out, he was supposed to be meeting with a girl from a year below him from his creative studies course; and then it occurs to Evan this is the one good thing he's done for himself in his life, even if it was an accident.


End file.
